metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid: Other M
I think we can safely assume that it is for the DS. The wii has much higher graphical output then I saw in the trailer. Anyone object to me putting it in. Metroidhunter32 18:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I do. Like Chozoboy said for the Aurora Unit 313 talkpage, it is a bad idea to speculate on this when it could easily go either way.--Tuckerscreator 18:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) You only looked at the YouTube vid, didn't you? ~1:04 ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Chozoboy, when I clicked the link, all I got was the end of a Sony briefing. Corruption378 19:31, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Damn. The page is for all of them. You'll just have to click the link on the sidebar. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:43, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Who the heck? Was the chick at the beginning supposed to be Samus, or what? And does anybody know who that lady at the end was? Corruption378 19:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) If we want to speculate... (Though I don't, really) We see an ice world and Samus is checking a fallen trooper outside. Based on the last game's ending, maybe that is Sylux? Whoever she is, she smiles creepy. Also, we see Samus in the Varia throughout the entire trailer, meaning that it is after MZM. We also see the "Fusion style" Pirate. Also, you guys may have noticed that Samus's helmet is now pointed. This is sort of like Kreatz's ninja outfit. I'm going to guess that traditional ninjas probably had similar hoods. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Looked more like the "chozo pirates" from the manga, if you ask me. Dazuro 20:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Didn't look too close, but the purple/green made me think Fusion. Anyone still doubting the manga as canon anymore? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) New images! Trailers: *http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/24954 *http://wii.ign.com/dor/objects/14354733/metroid-other-m/videos/metroid_trl_e3_otherm_060209.html ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:13, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, ChozoBoy, me. But if this game does have specific reference to the manga, then suppose I will have to grudgingly accept the manga as canon. But I haven't seen anything in the trailers yet that reinforces the manga, though given that this seems to be a prequel game, then it will either have to or not. No escaping it now. (Sings: I'm still riding the old horse now, waving the battle flag, fighting in my one-man army, everyone else looking at me confused and creeped.)--Tuckerscreator 20:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, Adam's design is straight out of the manga, right down to the hat. And the pirate is almost certainly one only seen in the manga until now. Still need more references? Dazuro 20:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) That pirate looked like any other Pirate, to me at least. As for Adam, maybe.--Tuckerscreator 20:55, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, it's definitely the Fusion design, after seeing it in high-res. And that's awfully hypocritical of you, since you kept saying Fusion drastically changed the pirates on that damn history page of yours... But whatever. And how is Adam 'maybe'? You're just being stubborn at this point. Even if nothing else comes from the manga, there's no denying that Adam is straight out of it. Dazuro 20:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) A few random thoughts, does that "Remember me?" guy remind anybody of Armstrong Houston? Second, though we don't know who that woman is at the end, I have a sneaking suspicion that this person is related to Samus, as in some sort of sister. All I have to say is that I predicted this type of game quite well! Well, somewhat. It certainly does have the level of edge which I was referring to. (Check back on this forum to compare everyone's predictions to the actual result! A lot of you were just as accurate in prediction.) As for this being a product of the Manga, I think that it's safe to say that elements from the Manga would make its way into the game, considering that this is a joint effort with developers from Nintendo, with some of the people which developed the manga in the first place. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Houston was white, had a big beard, and a completely different helmet design. All they have in common is blue armor... Dazuro 21:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) What Fusion pirate? I'll watch the trailer again but it looked like it was from Super Metroid, not Fusion. And again, Dazuro, control your temper. Nobody here wants to hurt you or provoke you so don't do that to other people. I'm still "maybe" on Adam. There are similarities but frankly, I'm going to need more than just one person. Like I said before, if the manga is reinforced in this game then I'm shot down. But, honestly, try bring this up AFTER the game has come out and you've beaten it. Then we can talk. But it's too early to tell here. Maybe the bounty hunter guy was Weavel? It did look like his helmet, and the scene immediately cuts to Samus beating up a Space Pirate with same color armor as that guy. But why would Weavel be a human? Though it does explain why his design and stance was different than all the other Pirates in Prime Hunters. Since this game seems to be a prequel, they might try to explain how he first got "blown up." Which would mean we'd see Zebes in this game. But this is only a theory.--Tuckerscreator 21:26, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's not Weavel. Weavel's "voice" in Hunters was the same as all the other pirates from the Prime games, after all. Dazuro 21:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Weavel had a voice? What did it sound like?--Tuckerscreator 21:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :.... I just SAID what it sounded like. That was the entire crux of my argument. Please actually read things before you comment on them. Dazuro 21:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I meant, which Pirate voice? The roaring voice they had in Prime, the screechy voice they had in Zero Mission, or the slurpy voice they had in Metroid Prime 3?--Tuckerscreator 21:35, 2 June 2009 (UTC)